


A Small Gust Of Golden Dust

by r4gz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Regeneration energy, Snow, Snowing - Freeform, ice covered lake, no tardis exploding, thirteen becomes fourteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: “This always seems to happen when it snows.” The blonde woman speaks at herself, eyes closed as she struggles to breathe. Her long blue and gray coat spills around her like a blanket, the hood whooshing in the wind.
Kudos: 11





	A Small Gust Of Golden Dust

This was it. Her death. They could feel it as snow melted down a cheek, mimicking tears. Boots making a mark on the white blanket above the grass as she hobbled down the hill, arms held at the stomach as red liquid dropped on the white snow.

With pain on their face, this blonde haired woman in strange clothes fell over. Knees dropping down as she stared at her reflection in an ice covered lake.

“This always seems to happen when it snows.” The blonde woman speaks at herself, eyes closed as she struggles to breathe. Her long blue and gray coat spills around her like a blanket, the hood whooshing in the wind.

One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe in.

One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe out.

With a yell towards the heavens, yellow light starts to explode out of the woman. Their arms stretched out like a cross as golden sparks blaze the snow away.

This seems to go on for hours and seconds at the same time. With a blink of the eye the golden light stops and the woman goes silent as they drop forward, face hitting the ice and forming cracks.

As the snow seems to stop coming down, the woman wakes up.

Honey brown eyes stare back at its owner. “Ah, still a woman I see.” The still blonde says, “Was hoping for that.” As the figure starts to get up, they pause as they get a better look at their new face.

With a laugh, a small gust of golden dust escaping her mouth, the figure gets up off the snowy grass.

“Sorry Kate. I’ll be borrowing your face for some time, hope you can forgive me.” They say, making their way back up the hill as the once big coat now hugs her body. “Now just need to figure out some clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! TY for reading.
> 
> This came about from a Tumblr post of What If 13 took on the form of Kate as there next incarnation, meaning some people think Kate is some sort of badass alien time traveler or whatever.
> 
> I obviously didn't go about that and just kept it simple. It doesn't matter what caused 13 to die, so I shall leave that up to you.
> 
> r/r
> 
> til next time


End file.
